


Rainbow Runt

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Cult, PTSD, Torture, beatings, rainbow braces, terrible mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Daniel writes about the tortures he faced in 2002 due to rainbow braces he wore.





	Rainbow Runt

**Author's Note:**

> This shit has been in my notes since November :,)

So umm, hi umm. I don't know what to write in here. My feelings? I guess that's what David wants me to do. So here's why I'm writing in a journal diary thing.

I'm immediately going to say, yes, I did some terrible things back then. I almost poisoned these very kids as my first attempt as a… a 'Father.' I won't deny that. God I'm so glad that David battled me, even if it costed my stomach days of pain. Anyway, that's for a time later.

Today I was watching the kids and I also was relaxing under a tree. It was hot outside, the shade felt nice, and so on. I was looking around and I noticed Nerris (I think that is her name) talking to Nikki. I noticed her braces. Her braces damnit. They are gray.

Now all I remember was being from under the tree to being in the Counselors Cabin in front of David. He looked at me with that worried expression. That damn heart tugging worried expression. He asked me 'why I did that?' I replied with 'did what?' From what I picked up on, I apparently did this.

After noticing Nerris's braces, I immediately ran to her, hugged the living shit out of her and started mumbling words. She was trying to get out of my grip, Max was trying to punch me off, Harrison was tugging at my shirt, and Nikki was biting me. David noticed the commotion and ran towards me, picked me up, and ran towards the Counselors Cabin.

He gave me the day off now. I started to ponder why I did that until I remembered 2002. That goddamn year. I was twelve at the time and my mom and I have been members of that cult for about three to five years? Anyway. During the beginning of that year, I got braces. I didn't specify what colors I wanted the bands to be so since the 90's style was wrapping up and kids in there would usually get multiple colors, my dentist thought it'd be fun to give me rainbow bands. One bracket would be one separate color. So if there was ten brackets I believe, the pattern went along the lines of red, orange, yellow, light green, dark green, turquoise, blue, purple, pink, and red again. Those colors were the thing that made me want to tear them out.

My mother saw them when we got back home and freaked out. She couldn't do anything about them, so she told me not to show my teeth to the fathers and followers. I agreed. If only I kept to that.

If you weren't wearing white during a meeting or ascension, or even a descension, your ass and back will be beat to oblivion. You would be beat until you're numb and tingly. I wished I kept to that agreement but damn I couldn't. One of the fathers told me to show my pearly white teeth. I refused. He said that if I didn't that Zeemoog would kill me soon. Being scared, I showed them. I showed them my rainbow braces and they grabbed my arm and beat me until I was purple, blue, and green. My fair white skin was tarnished by colors. I screamed, begged, cried, pleaded, I did everything in my willpower to make them stop. My back and ass were covered in deep cuts, whip marks, and god awful bruises. I couldn't sit or lay down. It hurt.

The entire time I had those braces on, I was marked as the 'Unpure Child.' Everyone looked down on me. Fuck. Even the fathers considered descending me. Dear lord, the things they did to people who were descending...

My mom didn't make matters better. She didn't comfort me or reassure me that I'll be okay. She didn't talk to me at all. She was, no… _is_ a terrible mother. I'm happy that she drank that poison.

I had those braces on for a good five months. Those were five months of pain. Five, long months of wearing color. My white clothes would be torn and stained in red. Crimson red. They'd fade into pink but that didn't help at all. The fellow kids would make fun of me. They'd, not only point at my braces, but at my bruises, my scars, and the stains and just mock me. Kids can be cruel but I never expected them to be that hurtful.

When I finally got them off, I cried. The dentist asked me what was wrong. I told her that this was the happiest day of my life. I don't think she took me seriously. Ever since then, if I saw a kid outside with braces, I just cringed or have a mini panic attack. The encounter with Nerris is odd. Did I react so quickly because this is a child I know and protect? I'm not sure. All I know is that this panic attack was more intense than the ones I had before. I need to think over all of this.

—————

I took that day to think over my actions and un-clutter my thoughts. I apologized to Nerris about the incident and she (wearily) accepted it. She still doesn't trust me but I shouldn't be surprised. David at least seems happy with it. As long as that Campman is happy, then I'm fine. Most of everything is fine when he's happy.

After that whole incident, no one, except David, wants to be around me. Even Max, who'd bully me relentlessly, avoids me.

I can't stop thinking about those months of me wearing braces. They will forever be, not scarred, but branded in my mind. I can still feel the pain. The fathers were ruthless. I remember one of them almost used a knife on me. A knife was only used to carve the symbols in the disobedient and unreligious. The other fathers had to remind him that knives were only for descensions. That was the only time the fathers seemed reasonable. They'd always beat me and I'd scream for my mom as she'd look at me with her eyes. She smiled, not because she liked the pain I was going through, but because she had to. If you looked into those dull glassy eyes, you could've seen pain in her. Sometimes I'd find that pain in her and feel surprised. I never thought that she felt anything for me.

The kids that were there would smile at me. I'd scream and they'd smile. I hate them. I hate them so much. They called me unoriginal names like 'Color kid' or 'Rat boy.' The worst one was 'Rainbow Runt.' I don't know why I didn't like it as much as the others, but it hurt more. I felt like I was excluded and was treated like a disease.

It's sad to think that, on this very day, at this very moment, a kid could be in that cult right now. They could be being punished, right now. They could be screaming, right now. All of this because of what? The fact that they wore creme instead of white? The fact that they weren't smiling hard enough? The fact that their hair wasn't bleached at all? Or is it the fact that they walked into that cult with a mouth full of metal and color? Who knows. But I know one thing for sure.

_I'm happy that I'm no longer part of that hell._

**Author's Note:**

> F r e e d o m


End file.
